


The McFic

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: also sorry this is so short lmao, theres a lil bit of papyton in there for all you filthy sinners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7362541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My sister requested that I write a short fic about the monster family all eating at McDonalds for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The McFic

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i hope you enjoy!

Life was good on the surface. With the help of Asgore’s kind personality and Frisk’s persuasion, the monsters were quickly and graciously accepted back by the humans. Once again, humans and monsters lived in peace together. Frisk lived in a huge house—really more like a mansion—with their new family. The monsters were fascinated by everything the surface had to offer. A lot had changed since they’d been banished to the underground. Frisk decided to show them all the best thing the surface has to offer; McDonalds.

The family poured in through the doors of the poor, unsuspecting restaurant and pounced on the lone cashier.

“WOW, SO MANY OPTIONS!”

“hey, check it out, fancy ketchup.”

“Ugh, is this food even edible? It’s all so bland looking.”

“H-hey, that’s kinda mean. This place is supposed to be g-gourmet, isn’t it?”

“Yeah! Tell him!”

“Now, now, there’s no need to shout.”

“Oh, honestly, everyone!” Toriel shushed the group and turned to the cashier, who looked to be sweating heavily. “Sorry for the commotion, we’re all just very excited to be dining at this fine establishment!” She smiled sweetly. “May I ask if you serve monster food here? A few of us are unable to eat human food, you see.”

The cashier gulped. “Ah, um, yes, a-all menu items are now- now available for all, er, races.”

“Really? Why, that’s wonderful.” Toriel looked around at the group. “Let’s see then, three, four… could we get eight cheeseburgers?”

“W-would you like fries with that?”

“Mm, I think we’ll be fine.” She dug around in her purse and fished out her wallet. “Now, how much do I owe you?” She was rung up and she handed over the appropriate amount of cash. “Now then, why don’t you all find a table while I wait for the food to be prepared?” Frisk nodded and led the group away.

The family situated themselves around a large booth in the corner of the restaurant. Mettaton settled down on Papyrus’ lap with Sans and Alphys on either side of the two. Undyne pulled up a chair and threw a strong arm around her girlfriend. Asgore scooped Frisk up and set them in his lap on the other side of the booth. They all did receive a few weird glances and hushed whispers, but they ignored them. All they cared about was being together.

Toriel arrived shortly, balancing two trays in her hands. “Well, here we are, everyone.” As she set the trays down she noticed that the only available seat was next to Asgore. She shrugged and pulled a chair up next to Undyne at the end of the table.

Frisk was the first to grab a burger. The rest of the monsters followed them. Sans had finished his and fallen asleep before most of the others had gotten their burgers out of the wrappers.

“Frisk, dear, are you sure this edible?” Mettaton flashed an agonized smile across the table.

“IT’S ALRIGHT, METTATON.” Papyrus spoke through a mouthful of food and patted Mettaton’s shoulder with his free hand. “IT REALLY IS QUITE TASTY!” Mettaton furrowed his eyebrows and took a tentative bite. His face gradually relaxed as he began to chew. “SEE? WHAT DID I TELL YOU? I _AM_ ALWAYS RIGHT, YOU SEE. NYEH!”

“Hey, Alphys, check this out!” Undyne then proceeded to shove her entire burger in her mouth. Alphys applauded, awestruck, as Undyne grinned and the food dissolved into energy in her mouth. Asgore smiled and Frisk bounced up and down in his lap.

Toriel sighed contentedly as everyone finished off their meals. “This was lovely. Thank you very much, Frisk.” They smiled sleepily and crawled into her arms. “Well, we probably should get going. It’s pretty late, and Frisk has school tomorrow.” The group piled into Toriel’s van and rode together back to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> i go by the headcanon that monster food dissolves into energy when it enters the mouth so that all monsters are able to eat


End file.
